Schatten der Vergangenheit
by SaiNanWorks
Summary: Ein überlebender Saiyajin befindet sich am Ende einer langen Reise. Wo endet diese Reise, was wird ihn dort erwarten und was hat er auf seinem langen Weg alles erlebt?
1. Arrival

Autor: My-chan  
  
Titel: Schatten der Vergangenheit â€" Arrival  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehÃ¶rt weder mir, noch euch, sondern nur Toriyama  
  
Bemerkung: Der Text der in diesen [eckigen Klammern] steht sind Gedanken. Ansonsten hoffe ich einfach mal dass euch der Gedanke eines weiteren Ã¼berlebenden Saiyajin nicht einfach nur anÃ¶det...  
  
  
  
Mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit schoss die Kapsel durch die unendliche SchwÃ¤rze des Weltalls. Es war ein Wunder, dass diese schwer beschÃ¤digte Ãœberlebenseinheit nicht von ihrem einprogrammierten Kurs abwich, oder einfach stehen blieb da selbst die Energiereserven fast aufgebracht waren. Als die Kapsel noch ungefÃ¤hr 100.000 Kilometer von ihrem Einprogrammierten Ziel entfernt war, wurde der Passagier aus der Stasis erweckt, in die er vor fast 30 Jahren versetzt worden war. Auch der Zustand des Reisenden war kritisch. Schwer verletzt hatte er sich in der Kapsel - die bei seinem letzten Kampf sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war - auf den Weg gemacht, auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Auf den Weg zu einem Planeten, auf dem er Hilfe finden wÃ¼rde und wo er mit Sicherheit nicht einmal danach fragen musste.  
  
â€žAnkunft auf TR24 in 3 Minuten", meldete sich der Bordcomputer zu Wort.  
  
Mit groÃŸen Schmerzen gelang es dem Verwundeten, die Sauerstoffzufuhr zu erhÃ¶hen und einen ausfÃ¼hrlichen Bericht von den Bordinstrumenten zu bekommen.  
  
"Sauerstofftanks auf 0,08 %..."  
  
[Das reicht mir, ich erreiche TR24 noch bevor der Sauerstoff knapp wird!]  
  
â€ž...umgeschaltet auf Notenergie. verbleibende Energie: 5 Einheiten..."  
  
[Verdammt wenig, verflucht. Aber mit viel GlÃ¼ck habe ich die AtmosphÃ¤re des Planeten passiert und befinde mich in dessen Gravitationsfeld, noch bevor die letzte Einheit verbraucht ist.  
  
... mit sehr viel GlÃ¼ck!]  
  
"Schadensbericht: Die AuÃŸenhÃ¼lle ist stark beschÃ¤digt. Es wurden Teile der BordausrÃ¼stung getroffen, und sind somit ausgefallen..."  
  
[Na ja, wenigstens ist der Apparat fÃ¼r die Lebenserhaltung noch intakt...]  
  
â€ž... ebenso ist die Einheit der Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen..."  
  
[....]  
  
"...sie konnte vom Bordcomputer Ã¼berbrÃ¼ckt werden. Eine Ãœberlastung des gesamten Systems steht bevor. Imlposion in 2 Minuten. Ankunft auf TR24 in 1 1/2 Minuten", fÃ¼gte der Bordcomputer nach ein paar Sekunden Schweigen hinzu.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Es war die reinste Ironie des Schicksals. Es schien fast so, als hÃ¤tte der Passagier seinen letzten Kampf mit MÃ¼hen Ã¼berlebt, nur um dann, in Sicherheit auf dem fremden Planeten doch noch zu sterben. Und das nur, weil die Kapsel durch seine Unachtsamkeit beschÃ¤digt worden war, was zu einer Ãœberlastung der Instrumente gefÃ¼hrt hatte.  
  
Â   
  
[Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann entweder direkt im Kampf, oder an meinen Wunden, aber doch nicht bei der Implosion meiner Ãœberlebenseinheit !]  
  
Die Stasis hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte die Blutung gestoppt, den Stoffwechsel deutlich verlangsamt, und die Zellalterung vollstÃ¤ndig verhindert. 24 Jahre. 24 Jahre hatte er einfach Ã¼bersprungen. Die Erinnerungen waren jedoch erst ein paar Wochen alt.  
  
Freezer hatte Vegetasei zerstÃ¶rt. Er war gekommen, um alle Saiyajins zu vernichten, denn er fÃ¼rchtete sie.  
  
Sechs Jahre zuvor hatte der KÃ¶nig mit Freezer einen Packt geschlossen. Die von den Kriegern eroberten Planeten verkauften diese an Freezer, welcher sie dafÃ¼r mit Lebensmitteln und anderen Notwendigen Materialien versorgte. Doch Freezer war dieser Frieden anscheinend zu trÃ¼gerisch, oder er hatte irgend etwas heranwachsen gespÃ¼rt was ihm bedrohlich erschienen war. Wer konnte das schon wissen.  
  
Jedenfalls hatte er sich mit seiner Mutantenbande auf den Weg gemacht um sÃ¤mtliche Gefahrenfaktoren zu eliminieren.  
  
Als er mit seiner Raumschiffflotte Ã¼ber Vegetasei angekommen war stellte sich ihm ein einziger mutiger Krieger entgegen. Es war Bardock, der Freezers Verrat voraus gesehen hatte. Er hatte versucht den anderen Saiyajin seinen Verdacht glaubhaft zu machen, doch sie hatten ihn nur ausgelacht.  
  
Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen hatte ihm keiner glauben wollen.  
  
[Ich habe ihm geglaubt, und doch ist er jetzt tot. Weil ich nichts tun konnte, ...absolut nichts!]  
  
Die Erinnerungen an das, was erst so kurz zurÃ¼ck lag, und doch schon so lange vorbei war, waren schmerzhaft.  
  
Auch der KÃ¶nig hatte seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt, und der Saiyajin, der jetzt zum wiederholten Male die Sauerstoffzufuhr erhÃ¶hen musste, um sich wenigstens das Atmen zu erleichtern, hÃ¤tte sie gerne Seite an Seite kÃ¤mpfen sehen. Doch es war ihm nicht vergÃ¶nnt gewesen, er hatte es nicht zugelassen. br  
  
HinterrÃ¼cks hatte Bardock sich angeschlichen, ihn Ã¼berwÃ¤ltigt und in diese Kapsel gelegt um ihm das Leben zu retten. Dann hatte er einen Kurs einprogrammiert der ungefÃ¤hr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung verlaufen war wie der, auf dem er sich jetzt befand.  
  
Nur knapp vor dem Eintreffen Freezers hatte die Kapsel die AtmosphÃ¤re des Planeten verlassen, und so war sie keineswegs unbemerkt geblieben. Allerdings schenkte man ihr zu dieser Zeit keine groÃŸe Aufmerksamkeit. Jedoch bekam Freezer kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter einen Explosionsartigen Wutanfall, als man ihm berichtete, dass eine offenbar bemannte Ãœberlebenseinheit entkommen sei. Er befahl seinen Leuten sofort die Kapsel samt Inhalt zu verfolgen, zu finden und zu zerstÃ¶ren.  
  
Da die Geschwindigkeit mit der sich das besagte Objekt fortbewegte, und auch der inzwischen entstandene Abstand keineswegs klein war, konnten die Verfolger nichts anderes tun als zu hoffen, dass es langsamer wurde, oder im besten Fall sogar anhielt.  
  
Denn wÃ¤ren sie ohne handfesten Beweis fÃ¼r die ZerstÃ¶rung der Kapsel zu Freezer zurÃ¼ckgekehrt hÃ¤tten sie ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben.  
  
So blieb ihnen nichts anderes Ã¼brig als der Treibstoffspur zu folgen, und zu warten bis der Abstand geringer wurde. Als das Einprogrammierte Ziel nach knapp 8 Jahren erreicht war - Freezers MÃ¤nner hatten unterwegs noch den Einen und Anderen Planeten erobert und ihrem Herrscher natÃ¼rlich regelmÃ¤ÃŸig Meldung erstattet - landete die Kapsel selbstÃ¤ndig und der Passagier wurde geweckt.  
  
Freezers Helfershelfer erreichten den Planeten etwa zwei Wochen spÃ¤ter, fanden den Entkommenen auf Anhieb - schlieÃŸlich hatten sie ihre Scouter dabei - und stellten ihn zum Kampf.  
  
Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter waren sie tot, und ihre Scouter im Besitz des Saiyajins. Da er dadurch den Funkkontakt zwischen Freezer und seinen Untertanen abhÃ¶ren konnte, bekam er auch mit, dass sich schon weitere Mutanten auf den Weg zu seinem jetzigen Standpunkt gemacht hatten, da der Tod der anderen Beiden keinesfalls unbemerkt geblieben war.  
  
So beschloss er, dass es vorerst klÃ¼ger war, dem Ã„rger aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn das nÃ¤chste Mal waren es mit Sicherheit mehr Gegner als nur zwei, und mit Sicherheit auch stÃ¤rkere. Er begab sich zurÃ¼ck in die Ãœberlebenseinheit und wÃ¤hlte einen Kurs, der mehr Abstand zwischen ihn und Freezer brachte.  
  
WÃ¤hrend der nÃ¤chsten 3 Jahre, die seine Flucht andauerte, landete der Verfolgte in 3Monatigen AbstÃ¤nden auf Planeten die auf dem Weg lagen um gegebenenfalls seinen Vorrat an Treibstoff aufzufÃ¼llen, und um seinen Standpunkt zu Ã¼berprÃ¼fen. Besonders glÃ¼cklich allerdings war er nicht, und wÃ¤hrend seines 6. Zwischenstopps auf einem nicht besonders fortschrittlichen Planeten Namens Abydos beschloss er, dass stÃ¤ndiges Davonlaufen keine annehmbare DauerlÃ¶sung war, und wartete statt dessen auf die Verfolger, um sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen.  
  
Er hatte jedoch nicht vor, diesen Teil seines Schicksals hauptsÃ¤chlich von seinen Feinden bestimmen zu lassen, sondern sehr aktiv daran mitzuwirken. WÃ¤hrend der 5 Wochen die er auf die Mutanten - die sich schon 30 Tage nach Aufbruch ihrer Kumpels auf den Weg gemacht hatten um ihnen zu folgen - warten musste, erhÃ¶hte er sein Powerlevel enorm.  
  
Schon lange bevor sie auf dem Planeten eintrafen konnte er die Energien seiner Feinde fÃ¼hlen. Es waren 13, und sie waren stark. Zusammen waren sie stÃ¤rker und der Saiyajin wusste, dass sie sicher nicht vor hatten Einer nach dem Anderen zu kÃ¤mpfen. Diese Vermutung bewahrheitete sich. Die hÃ¤sslichen Kreaturen verlieÃŸen ihre Raumkapseln und machten sich bereit fÃ¼r die Begegnung mit dem Saiyajin der es gewagt hatte sie die letzten 10 Â½ Jahre zu beschÃ¤ftigen.  
  
Und wie er es vorausgesehen hatte griffen sie gemeinsam an. Wie Feiglinge. Eben das, was sie wahren. Feige Mutanten, als EinzelkÃ¤mpfer nicht das Geringste wert.  
  
Der ungleiche Kampf war bald entschieden, der stolze Krieger lag geschlagen am Boden. Doch auch seine Gegner hatten Verluste erlitten: 3 von ihnen wÃ¼rden nie mehr ihrem Herrscher zu Diensten sein, und der GroÃŸteil der Verbliebenen hatte einen lÃ¤ngeren Aufhalt in einem der Meditanks nÃ¶tig, die die Krieger der Saiyajins so oft verwendet hatten.  
  
Im Glauben, der Widersacher sei tot bestiegen Freezers Untertanen wieder ihre Raumkapseln und machten sich auf den RÃ¼ckweg zum Planeten Freezer, ohne auch nur eine Minute mit den Bewohnern Abydos` zu verschwenden.  
  
Nachdem die Mutanten den Planeten verlassen hatten, nÃ¤herte sich eine Gruppe von Kindern dem scheinbar Toten. Durch ihre Neugier getrieben untersuchten sie ganz genau die ebenfalls stark beschÃ¤digte Kapsel, die halb im Sand vergraben war und auch seine Kleidung war fÃ¼r sie sehr interessant.  
  
Doch als er sich plÃ¶tzlich bewegte sprangen alle erschrocken zurÃ¼ck und rannten los um sich hinter der nÃ¤chsten SanddÃ¼ne zu verstecken. Bis auf einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen der zwar auch erst zurÃ¼ck wich, sich aber dann besann und wieder nÃ¤her an den Verletzten herantrat. Dieser versuchte mit groÃŸer MÃ¼he sich aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihm nicht, und er sank wieder in den Sand und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Durch das Verhalten ihres Freundes ermutigt kamen nun auch die Anderen zurÃ¼ck und halfen ihm den Fremden zu bergen, und in die Stadt zu bringen. Auch die Kapsel wurde mit Hilfe von zwei riesigen Tieren vor die Tore der Stadt gebracht.  
  
Als der Saiyajin nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufwachte wusste er, dass er das den Einwohnern der Stadt zu verdanken hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass ihre Mittel nicht fortschrittlich genug waren um ihn zu heilen, da seine Wunden einfach zu schwer waren. Er konnte schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt spÃ¼ren, wie er immer schwÃ¤cher und schwÃ¤cher wurde. Er hÃ¤tte nicht Ã¼berlebt wÃ¤re er auf diesem Planeten geblieben. So machte er es den Menschen auf Abydos irgendwie verstÃ¤ndlich, dass er wieder zurÃ¼ck in seine Kapsel musste, und tatsÃ¤chlich verstanden sie ihn und halfen ihm wieder an Bord. Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter startete er die Ãœberlebenseinheit und programmierte einen Kurs der ihn fast wieder genau die Strecke zurÃ¼ck brachte, die er in den letzten 10 Jahren geflogen war. Doch das hatte einen guten Grund. Er hatte sich an einen Planeten erinnert, auf dem er schon einmal gewesen war, und dessen Bewohner freundlich genug waren ihm zu helfen - ohne zu zÃ¶gern oder zu fragen.  
  
Jetzt so kurz vor seinem Ziel entfernt, sah es aus, als wÃ¤ren alle Anstrengungen, bis jetzt am Leben zu bleiben, umsonst gewesen.  
  
Der Bordcomputer riss den Passagier aus seinen Gedanken:  
  
" Eintritt in die AtmosphÃ¤re von TR24 in 10 Sekunden!"  
  
[Na endlich, ...die Erde!!]  
  
  
  
...TBC... 


	2. Decision

Ich danke USSJMaron fÃ¼r ihr einsames Review... ^-^ ArigatÃ´  
  
Autor: My-chan  
  
Titel: Schatten der Vergangenheit â€" 02 Decision  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehÃ¶rt weder mir, noch euch, sondern nur Toriyama  
  
Bemerkung: Da Piccolo einer meiner absoluten Favoriten ist haben ich ihm einen relativ groÃŸen Part in meiner Story gegeben. Falls euch das stÃ¶rt.... *shrug* lest es einfach nicht *g*.  
  
Text in [eckigen Klammern] sind Gedanken.  
  
  
  
Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Die Luft begann an einzelnen Stellen zu flimmern und Trugbilder zu erschaffen. Nicht der kleinste Lufthauch war zu spÃ¼ren, es war absolute Windstille. Weit und breit war kein einziges Lebewesen zu sehen, denn alle Tiere hatten sich angesichts der mÃ¶rderischen Hitze verkrochen.  
  
Ab und zu fuhr eine WindbÃ¶e Ã¼ber die ausgedÃ¶rrten Grashalme, doch waren sie nicht natÃ¼rlichen Ursprungs. Sie wurden, wie auch die KampfgerÃ¤usche, von einer Person erzeugt, die sich selbst durch die gewaltige Hitze nicht ablenken lieÃŸ und unbeirrbar ihr Training fortsetzte. Die beste MÃ¶glichkeit seine physische Kraft zu stÃ¤rken, schien es Piccolo gewesen zu sein, sich in zwei KÃ¶rper aufzuspalten und gegen sich selbst zu kÃ¤mpfen. So konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass sein Gegner ihm gewachsen war und umgekehrt. Dennoch war er Ã¼berrascht, als wie anspruchsvoll sich dieser Trainingskampf entpuppte. Ein Gegner, welcher alle Attacken schon im Voraus wusste, weil er das Selbe dachte, eben weil er der Selbe war. Nie Ã¼bertrumpfte einer der beiden KÃ¶rper den Anderen, nie unterlag einer.  
  
Seit einer Woche trainierte er auf diese Weise und er konnte jedes mal, wenn er sich wiedervereinte, spÃ¼ren, dass er wieder stÃ¤rker geworden war. Der Plan funktionierte perfekt: Er trainierte abwechselnd KÃ¶rper und Geist. Wenn er sich vom Kampf ein wenig ausruhte saÃŸ er keineswegs faul herum, sondern dann stÃ¤rkte er seine psychische Kraft. Doch da er eben jene noch nicht besonders gut beherrschte, wuchsen die freigesetzten Energien oft ins Unermessliche, und er hatte dann keine Chance mehr, sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es schaffte es dann auch nicht mehr ohne weiteres, die entstandenen SchÃ¤den wieder zu beheben.  
  
In zwei KÃ¶rper aufgespalten wÃ¤re es ihm Ã¼berhaupt nicht mehr gelungen, die Erdspalte wieder zu schlieÃŸen, welche sich bei seinem letzten Versuch eine Pyramide schweben zu lassen, aufgetan hatte. Doch es war ihm gelungen, die immer weiter anwachsende Schlucht aufzuhalten, noch bevor sie ein bewohntes Gebiet hatte erreichen kÃ¶nnen. Allerdings wÃ¼rde die Berglandschaft in welcher er Son-Gohan abgesetzt hatte fÃ¼r alle Zeiten ein Zeugnis seiner Macht sein. Nachts, wenn er sein Training beendet hatte, begab er sich zu Gokus Sohn, um leise und heimlich Ã¼ber ihn zu wachen. Vor 6 Tagen hatte sich der Kleine in einen Wehraffen verwandelt, und beinahe die gesamte Gegend dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. HÃ¤tte Piccolo den Mond nicht zerstÃ¶rt, und ihm daraufhin auch noch den Affenschwanz abgenommen, wÃ¤re wahrscheinlich der ganzen Erde das selbe Schicksal widerfahren. Son-Gohan hÃ¤tte sie ohne groÃŸe MÃ¼hen vollstÃ¤ndig zerstÃ¶ren kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Piccolo hielt plÃ¶tzlich inne, und lauschte angespannt. Den Fusstritt des Anderen wehrte er mit den Armen ab, und sprang ein paar Schritte zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Auszeit!", keuchte er, und versuchte sich wieder auf das GefÃ¼hl zu konzentrieren, das er gerade wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Sein GegenÃ¼ber musterte ihn einen Moment schweigend, doch dann verÃ¤nderte sich auch seine Haltung. Angespannt standen die Beiden da, die Augen geschlossen und suchten nach der Gegenwart die sie spÃ¼rten.  
  
[Was ist das? Ich fÃ¼hle eine Gegenwart... aber sie ist schwach... zu weit entfernt... Sie wird immer stÃ¤rker, ...nÃ¤hert sich! Wo...?]  
  
Piccolo vereinte die beiden KÃ¶rper, schwebte in die HÃ¶he, und drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen und hochkonzentriert mehrmals im Kreis. So weit er konnte, fÃ¼hlte er Ã¶fter in jede Richtung, doch es war ihm nicht mÃ¶glich zu erfassen was es war, oder wo es war. Auch die Schnelligkeit mit der es sich nÃ¤herte blieb von ihm nicht unbemerkt, doch die Richtung lieÃŸ sich nicht genau festlegen.  
  
"Woher zum Teufel kommt das?!" Er hatte die Frage laut gestellt, wohl aus Hoffnung auf eine Antwort, die ihm aber niemand geben konnte, weil niemand da war. Er war vollkommen allein, und er war glÃ¼cklich darÃ¼ber, denn er liebte es allein zu sein. Niemand konnte sein Leben lang alleine verbringen, nicht einmal er. Aber sehr hÃ¤ufig suchte er die Einsamkeit, einfach um der Stille willen. Keine MenschengerÃ¤usche, kein Atmen, keine Maschinen, einfach nur Stille. Doch jetzt wurde diese Ruhe gestÃ¶rt. Von einer Gegenwart die er nur sehr leicht spÃ¼rte, die jedoch mit jedem Augenblick der verging stÃ¤rker wurde.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Durch den AsteroidengÃ¼rtel zwischen Mars und Jupiter, den die Raumkapsel hatte durchfliegen mÃ¼ssen, war der entstandene Schaden an der AuÃŸenhÃ¼lle noch grÃ¶ÃŸer geworden. Beim Eintritt in die ErdatmosphÃ¤re fÃ¼hlte der Passagier eine unglaubliche Hitze. Doch da die Kapseln so konstruiert waren, dass die Innere Abteilung extra vor den meisten Ã¤uÃŸeren EinflÃ¼ssen geschÃ¼tzt wurde, kam er mit einigen Verbrennungen zweiten Grades davon. PlÃ¶tzlich meldete sich der Bordcomputer wieder zu Wort:  
  
"Alle Energieeinheiten verbraucht!"  
  
In diesem Moment konnte der Saiyajin hÃ¶ren, wie die Antriebselemente der Kapsel immer leiser wurden, und schlieÃŸlich ganz verstummten. Doch da sie sich inzwischen im Gravitationsfeld der Erde befand, wÃ¼rde sie die OberflÃ¤che sicherlich erreichen. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der die Ãœberlebenseinheit auf den Boden zu schoss, war enorm und so hatte auch der Krater den sie beim Einschlag erzeugte ein gewaltiges AusmaÃŸ. Der Passagier suchte nach dem Hebel zur Ã–ffnung der Luke, und geriet fast in Panik, als er ihn nicht gleich fand. Doch dann ertastete seine Hand das schmale MetallstÃ¼ck und zog hastig daran. Die Luke Ã¶ffnete sich mit einem summenden GerÃ¤usch, und helles Sonnenlicht drang in die Kapsel. Der Verletzte schloss fÃ¼r einen Moment geblendet die Augen, doch durch eine wiederholte Meldung des Computers wurde er daran erinnert, dass er noch nicht in Sicherheit war.  
  
"Implosion in 30 Sekunden!"  
  
Die Kapsel steckte senkrecht im Boden. So, dass der Saiyajin zuletzt nicht mehr auf der wÃ¤rmenden Matte, die den Boden der Inneren Abteilung bildete, gelegen war, sondern fast aufrecht stehen musste. Er legte beide HÃ¤nde an die entstandene Ã–ffnung und versuchte, sich heraus zu stemmen. Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht sofort mit dem ersten Versuch. Erst nach lÃ¤ngerem MÃ¼hen schaffte er es tatsÃ¤chlich, das letzte Bisschen seiner Kraft zusammen zu nehmen, und heraus zu schweben. Lange konnte er sich jedoch nicht in der Luft halten und er fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Implosion in 15 Sekunden!"  
  
Seine Kraft reichte nicht mehr um erneut zu fliegen, und so richtete er sich so weit es ging wieder auf, und schleppte sich mÃ¼hsam die Kraterwand nach oben. Zwischendurch gelang es ihm tatsÃ¤chlich immer wieder, genug Kraft zu konzentrieren und ein kleines StÃ¼ck weit zu fliegen.  
  
"Implosion in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!"  
  
Der verletzte Krieger zwang sich noch einmal alle Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren, um der Implosion und der folgenden Explosion, die durch die DruckverÃ¤nderung zweifellos erfolgen wÃ¼rde, zu entkommen. Er hatte gerade den oberen Rand des Kraters erreicht, da hÃ¶rte er hinter sich auch schon einen gewaltigen Knall, und kaum eine Sekunde spÃ¤ter wurde er von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle erfasst und mitgerissen.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Piccolo fuhr herum, und starrte nach oben in den Himmel, dorthin von wo er die Kraft vermutete, die er spÃ¼rte. Seine feinen Ohren erfassten ein summendes, drÃ¶hnendes GerÃ¤usch, das allerdings, kurz nachdem er es bemerkt hatte, wieder verstummte.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden spÃ¤ter konnte er auch schon sehen, was es verursacht hatte. Doch obwohl sich das Objekt mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit dem Erdboden nÃ¤herte, war es immer noch zu weit entfernt, als das Piccolo viel hÃ¤tte erkennen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Was er sah glich von weitem der Raumkapsel des Saiyajin, der vor etwa einer Woche auf der Erde aufgetaucht war, nur dass diese hier eine andere Form hatte: sie war oval. Er beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Vor allem wollte er wissen wem die Aura gehÃ¶rte die er spÃ¼rte, da sie ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
  
Er stieg noch ein StÃ¼ck hÃ¶her hinauf, und flog so schnell er konnte auf die Stelle zu, an der die Kapsel unweigerlich in den Boden einschlagen wÃ¼rde. Doch sie war schneller. Er landete auf einem Felsvorsprung, und beobachtete ganz genau was geschah. Als er sich dem Krater zuwandte sah er auch, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Die Kapsel sah tatsÃ¤chlich bis auf die Form genau so aus, wie die Raumkapsel mit der Radditz auf der Erde gelandet war. Also musste der Passagier ein Saiyajin sein. Aber es war noch zu frÃ¼h fÃ¼r die anderen beiden Krieger, deren Ankunft erst in einem Jahr erwartet wurde. Sie konnten es nicht sein. Und auÃŸerdem war Weit und Breit keine Spur von einer Zweiten.  
  
Gerade versuchte ein blutverschmierter und schwer verletzter Saiyajin sich von seinem GefÃ¤hrt zu entfernen. Offenbar hatte er es eilig mÃ¶glichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und diesen Haufen Schrott zu bringen, denn mehr war davon nicht Ã¼brig.  
  
Piccolo hÃ¶rte eine helle Stimme in einer fremden Sprache reden, und kurz darauf konnte er sehen wie der Krieger seine Anstrengungen noch einmal verstÃ¤rkte. Kurz bevor der Verletzte den oberen Kraterrand erreicht hatte, hÃ¶rte Piccolo wieder die helle Stimme reden. In seinen Ohren klang es, obwohl er kein Wort verstehen konnte, wie ein Countdown. Sein Verdacht bestÃ¤tigte sich auch einige Sekunden spÃ¤ter. Kaum hatte der Saiyajin den Kraterrand erreicht gab es eine gewaltige Explosion, deren Druckwelle ihn erfasste und mit sich riss. Er flog auf einen kleineren Felsen zu, prallte auf ihn, und schlug kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter hart auf dem Boden auf. Geradezu ein Platzregen von mitgerissenen kleinen und grÃ¶ÃŸeren Steinen prasselten auf ihn herab.  
  
Die Aura die Piccolo vorher nur noch so schwach gespÃ¼rt hatte, war jetzt nach dem Aufprall auf den harten Steinboden ganz erloschen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Saiyajin, dessen Zustand sehr schlecht war, einen ZusammenstoÃŸ dieser Wucht Ã¼berlebt haben kÃ¶nnte. Trotzdem flog er hinunter um sich zu vergewissern, ob er nicht doch noch am Leben war.  
  
Er landete einige Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an welcher der leblose KÃ¶rper des Kriegers lag. TatsÃ¤chlich konnte er die Energie des Fremden wieder spÃ¼ren, als er hochkonzentriert und angespannt lauschte. Allerdings war sie schwach, sehr schwach. Es war kaum mehr als ein Schatten dessen, was er vor der Explosion wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Nachdem er sich wieder entspannt hatte trat er nÃ¤her an den Verletzten heran, um ihn besser betrachten zu kÃ¶nnen. Er lag auf dem RÃ¼cken, das rechte Bein war seltsam verdreht, der Kopf auf die linke Seite geneigt und ein schmerzvolles StÃ¶hnen kam Ã¼ber seine Lippen. Piccolo erkannte jetzt auch, warum ihm diese Aura so bekannt vorgekommen war: sie Ã¤hnelte Radditz` Aura. Und doch war sie wieder vÃ¶llig anders. Sie war irgendwie... bedrohlicher.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich stutzte Piccolo. Lautlos schwebte er nÃ¤her an den Fremden heran, um dessen Gesicht sehen zu kÃ¶nnen und seinen Verdacht zu bestÃ¤tigen. Er landete jedoch beinahe sofort wieder, denn genau in dem Augenblick in dem er sich vom Boden gelÃ¶st hatte, drehte der Saiyajin den Kopf in seine Richtung, und Piccolo blickte in das schmerzerfÃ¼llte Gesicht einer jungen Frau.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
Der Aufprall auf den Felsen raubte ihr fast das Bewusstsein, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, nicht ohnmÃ¤chtig zu werden. Sie versuchte ihren Kopf und OberkÃ¶rper vor den herabfallenden Steinen zu schÃ¼tzen, indem sie sie mit den Armen abschirmte, doch ihre Gliedmassen gehorchten ihr nicht mehr und so trafen sie die Felsbrocken mit unglaublicher Wucht. Einer davon traf ihr rechtes Bein und lieÃŸ sie schmerzvoll aufschreien. Der Versuch sich mÃ¼hevoll aufzurichten schlug vollkommen fehl. Ihre Kraft reichte einfach nicht mehr aus. Es schien als hÃ¤tte das Pech, dem sie die letzten Jahre durch ihren Stasisschlaf entkommen war, sie nun wieder eingeholt und gleich mit aller Wucht einen Angriff gestartet, denn die Gegend in der die Kapsel gelandet war, war absolut menschenleer.  
  
[Verdammt... ich will noch nicht sterben...]  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Brustkorb und sie stÃ¶hnte leise. Da spÃ¼rte sie auf einmal eine Gegenwart und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der sie sie vermutete. Die Aura die sie wahrnahm war gigantisch, und war unmÃ¶glich die eines Menschen. Doch sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer da vor ihr stand, noch wusste sie ob es ein Freund oder ein Feind war. Es war ihr gleichgÃ¼ltig, denn wenn sie keine Hilfe bekam war sie innerhalb weniger Stunden sowieso tot.  
  
Ihre Kraft reichte nicht mehr um zu sprechen, doch ihre Hoffnung galt seinem Geist. Falls derjenige, der dort vor ihr stand nach auÃŸen hin offen war konnte sie ihn mit ihren Gedanken erreichen.  
  
Sie konnte ihn nicht genau erkennen, denn ihr Blick war verschwommen, und ein roter Schleier hatte sich Ã¼ber ihr Sichtfeld gelegt, doch sie sah, dass er seinen Standpunkt verÃ¤nderte und wieder nÃ¤her kam. Neben ihr ging er in die Knie und blieb dann, regungslos einfach so sitzen. Es gelang ihr nur mit MÃ¼he genug Kraft zu sammeln , um ihn telephatisch zu erreichen. Doch sie schaffte es, auch wenn die Gedanken, die er hÃ¶rte sehr leise waren.  
  
Kurz nachdem er neben ihr in die Knie gegangen war kam es Piccolo so vor, als ob er sie reden hÃ¶rte, doch ihre Lippen bewegten sich nicht.  
  
[Wehr dich nicht dagegen... du machst es mir noch schwerer als es schon ist... versuch mich nicht abzublocken... und hÃ¶r mir zu....]  
  
Piccolo zuckte zusammen als er das FlÃ¼stern in seinem Kopf hÃ¶rte. Er verstand es nicht, und er wollte das es aufhÃ¶rte, denn es war ihm unangenehm. Doch gleichzeitig als er ihre Stimme hÃ¶rte konnte er auch ihre Schmerzen fÃ¼hlen, und er versuchte sich nicht mehr gegen ihre Gegenwart in seinen Gedanken aufzulehnen. Es war zwar sehr schwer, doch es gelang ihm sich einigermaÃŸen zu entspannen und ihnen beiden noch mehr Schmerzen zu ersparen.  
  
[Hilf mir... bitte... ich will nicht sterben... hilf - ]  
  
Die Verbindung war plÃ¶tzlich abgebrochen, und Piccolo stand keuchend einige Meter abseits. Er war aufgesprungen, kurz nachdem sie erneut in seinen Geist eingedrungen war. Seine psychischen FÃ¤higkeiten waren einfach noch nicht stark genug, um so eine Belastung lange auszuhalten. Denn er hatte nicht nur ihre Gedanken gehÃ¶rt, sondern auch abermals ihre Schmerzen gefÃ¼hlt und das hatte es ihm fast unertrÃ¤glich gemacht. Es war allerdings nicht seine Schuld, dass die Verbindung auf einmal getrennt worden war. Ihr KÃ¶rper war der Grund dafÃ¼r. Er hatte die extreme Belastung durch die vielen Verletzungen nicht mehr ausgehalten, und sie hatte die Besinnung verloren.  
  
Nachdenklich stand Piccolo neben der Fremden und betrachtete sie. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, empfand er Ehrfurcht ihr gegenÃ¼ber. Es erstaunte ihn, dass sie trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen noch die Kraft gefunden hatte, so lange bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und ihn ihre Gedanken hÃ¶ren zu lassen. Und doch, etwas lieÃŸ ihn Zweifeln.  
  
Wenn sie wirklich ein Saiyajin war, warum hatte sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten!? Wenn man Radditz` Worten Glauben schenken wollte, dann waren die Saiyajin ein stolzes Volk. Und wer stolz ist, der bittet nicht um Hilfe. Das jedenfalls war es, was Piccolo unter diesem Wort verstand. Doch es konnte ebenso gut sein, dass sie so wie Radditz ein falsches Spiel spielte. Denn im Endeffekt hatte Stolz nichts mit sterben zu tun.  
  
Vielleicht vergaÃŸen manche dieser mÃ¤chtigen Krieger ihr EhrgefÃ¼hl und bettelten um ihr Leben. Doch gebettelt hatte sie eigentlich nicht. Es war ihm mehr so vorgekommen, als wÃ¼rde sie auf seine Hilfe hoffen, dass es ihr aber im Grunde vollkommen egal war, ob er ihr nun half oder nicht.  
  
Piccolo hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Helfen oder nicht? Sie einfach zurÃ¼ck und damit dem Tod Ã¼berlassen? Sie selbst tÃ¶ten, da sie immer noch einen hohen Risikofaktor darstellte, wÃ¼rde sie sich wieder erholen?!  
  
Einige Zeit stand er einfach nur dort und dachte nach.  
  
Dann verÃ¤nderte sich plÃ¶tzlich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Haltung. Er hatte sich entschieden. Piccolo trat wieder nÃ¤her an sie heran und ging in die Hocke. Sie musste wunderschÃ¶n sein, wenn das ganze Blut ihr Gesicht nicht verkleben und die Brandblasen es nicht fÃ¼rchterlich entstellen wÃ¼rden. Auch ihre langen, glatten schwarzen Haare waren an vielen Stellen angesengt.  
  
Behutsam schob er seine HÃ¤nde unter ihre Schultern und Kniekehlen und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Dann stand er auf, wandte sich von dem gewaltigen Krater ab und schwebte in den Himmel hinauf. Er orientierte sich an einem groÃŸen Felsen und Ã¤nderte seine Richtung. Seinen Flug beschleunigend steuerte er eine HÃ¶hle an, in der er schon oft wÃ¤hrend seines frÃ¼heren Trainings Schutz vor Unwettern gesucht hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
...TBC... 


	3. Friend or Enemy?

Ich danke Enna Namo für ihr einsames Review... ^-^ Arigatô  
  
Autor: My-chan - my-chan@gmx.de Titel: Schatten der Vergangenheit - 03 Friend or Enemy? Warnings: AU Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört weder mir, noch euch, sondern nur Toriyama  
  
  
  
Piccolo schwebte ca. einen Meter über dem Steinboden der Höhle und betrachtete die Frau, die sich in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit ab und zu leicht bewegte. Sie atmete schwer, und mit Sicherheit waren einige ihrer Rippen gebrochen.  
  
Wie sie so dalag sah sie friedlich aus. Hätte er es nicht mit fast hundertprozentiger Sicherheit gewusst, wäre Piccolo nie im Leben darauf gekommen, dass sie einer dieser mächtigen, stolzen Saiyajinkrieger war. Ihre Chancen zu überleben waren ohne Hilfe gleich null.  
  
Und doch wollte er warten.  
  
Zu lange zu warten hätte ihren Tod bedeutet, aber Piccolo war misstrauisch, denn schon zu oft hatte er Fremden vertraut und war bitter enttäuscht worden. Er hatte früher zu oft Fehler gemacht, die er auf keinen Fall wiederholen wollte.  
  
Ihm war bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr die Kraft hatte von selbst wieder auf zu wachen, und doch hoffte er es.  
  
Schließlich löste er seine Arme aus der Verschränkung und stand auf. Er näherte sich der Kriegerin und ging neben ihr wieder in die Hocke. Mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern strich er über ihre Haare und ihr Gesicht. Doch anstatt der glatten Haut, die er eigentlich hätte spüren müssen, berührten seine Fingerkuppen die abscheulichen Brandblasen, die sie so schrecklich entstellten.  
  
Sich stark konzentrierend ließ er Energie in seine Arme fließen und sammelte sie in seinen Händen. Als er sich sicher war, dass es ausreichen würde gab er sie frei und sie strömte in ihren Körper. Das einzige was sich ab und zu bewegte war der pelzige Schwanz, den sie wie einen Gürtel um ihre Taille gewickelt hatte. Bis jetzt war sie wie tat dagelegen doch nun konnte Piccolo beobachten wie ihre Atembewegungen immer kräftiger wurden.  
  
"Zeit auf zu wachen!", dachte er so laut er konnte.  
  
Und tatsächlich bewegte sie sich.  
  
"Na also, scheint ja doch funktioniert zu haben."  
  
Piccolo hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie seine Gedanken empfangen könnte.  
  
"Du solltest mehr Vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten haben."  
  
"Du bist wach?!"  
  
"Ja... dank deiner Energie... was willst du?"  
  
Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie große Schmerzen hatte. Alleine auf dem Boden zu liegen musste eine enorme Belastung für sie sein. Ihre Verletzungen waren durch Piccolos Energie nicht verschwunden, noch waren sie geheilt worden. Sie hatte ihr nur geholfen sie besser zu ertragen.  
  
"Du bist eine Saiyajin, oder?"  
  
"Ja, ... ja. ich gehöre zum stolzen Volk der Saiyajin. ... Aber die Antwort auf diese Frage ... du kanntest sie doch bereits, ... warum hast du sie gestellt? Nur um zu sehen ... ob ich die Wahrheit sage?!"  
  
"Ich merke schon, dass es sehr schwierig werden könnte dir etwas zu verheimlichen!?"  
  
"Nein ... das ist nicht schwierig ... sondern unmöglich!"  
  
Piccolo war sich nicht sicher, was er von dem Tonfall ihrer Stimme halten sollte, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit länger darüber nachzudenken.  
  
"Was willst du von mir? ... Hast du Spass daran ... anderen Leuten Schmerzen ... zuzufügen, oder ist dir einfach nur langweilig?"  
  
"Keines von Beidem. Ich könnte in einer bestimmten Sache deine Hilfe benötigen"  
  
"Hoch interessant ... aber könntest du dich beeilen ... und zum Kern der Sache kommen ... bevor ich wieder umkippe!?"  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie seine Energie sehr schnell wieder von ihr wich. Die Schmerzen, die sie empfand mussten grauenhaft sein. Aber er musste sicher sein, bevor er ihr half.  
  
"In etwa einem Jahr kommen zwei Krieger auf diesen Planeten-"  
  
"Saiyajinkrieger?"  
  
"Ja. Sie sind ein bisschen sauer, nehme ich an, weil ich einen von ihnen getötet habe, und wollen wahrscheinlich die Erde vollkommen zerstören."  
  
"Was ist der Teil ... an dem du meine Hilfe brauchst? ... Warum brauchst du sie überhaupt ... wenn du stark genug bist ... einen von uns zu besiegen?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht alleine besiegt, ich hatte Hilfe... von einem Saiyajin."  
  
"Wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
  
"Einer von euch ist als Baby auf diesen Planeten geschickt worden -"  
  
"Ach ja ... Kakarott ..."  
  
"Du kennst ihn?"  
  
"Ja ... lange Geschichte ... rede weiter, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag ..."  
  
"Nun ja, der Punkt ist, ich habe mir gedacht, dass du mir helfen könntest -"  
  
"Könnte ich das ... wie stellst du dir das vor?" Ihre Stimme troff von Ironie und Spott.  
  
"Du bist auch Saiyajin, du könntest mir etwas über eure Art zu kämpfen beibringen, mir helfen stärker zu werden -"  
  
"Als erstes mal ... ich kann dir nichts beibringen ... über die Art der Saiyajin zu kämpfen ... sondern nur über meine Art zu kämpfen. ... Und wo wir grade dabei sind ... du bist dir doch bewusst ... dass ich dich mit einer Bewegung ... meines kleinen Fingers töten könnte?"  
  
"Das kann ich von mir genauso behaupten!"  
  
Piccolo hob seine rechte Hand, und begann Energie zu sammeln.  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich im Gesicht der jungen Frau aus.  
  
"Du gefällst mir ... undurchsichtig und unberechenbar ... ich werde dir helfen ... wenn ich die Möglichkeit dazu habe ... aber zuerst musst du mich heilen ... kannst du das?"  
  
"Jaja, kein Problem, darum brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Aber woher weiss ich, dass ich dir trauen kann?"  
  
"Du weisst es nicht!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten knickten ihre Arme, auf die sie sich leicht aufgestützt hatte ein, und sie sank wieder bewusstlos auf den kalten Steinboden.  
  
Lange Zeit sass er einfach nur so da, und überlegte was er tun sollte.  
  
Er war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits benötigte er um jeden Preis ihre Hilfe doch andererseits war sie um einiges stärker als er jemals sein könnte und das Risiko sie zu heilen war enorm gross. Denn immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich gegen ihn wandte und ihn vernichtete. Wie sie selbst es schon gesagt hatte würde eine Bewegung ihres Fingers ausreichen um Piccolo innerhalb einer Sekunde zu zerstören.  
  
Er wollte ihr glauben, er wollte ihr vertrauen können, doch er hatte zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, als dass er dies wagen würde ohne sicher zu sein, dass sie auf seiner Seite war.  
  
Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Antwort vollkommen im Dunkeln stehen lassen, ohne ihm auch nur eine Idee über ihre Absichten zu vermitteln. Sicher, das Risiko war gross, aber wenn er es nicht einging bekam er unter Garantie nie wieder die Chance ein weiteres einzugehen. Ein gequälter Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust.  
  
Dann richtete er sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf und wandte sich dem Ausgang der Höhle zu. Es war inzwischen dunkel und draussen wütete ein mächtiger Sturm der alles, was nicht die Grösse eines Mittleren Baumes hatte, mitriss.  
  
Obwohl Piccolo zugeben musste, dass er besorgt war wusste er doch, dass es Son-Gohan gut ging. Der Kleine hatte schon öfter in einer der zahlreichen Höhlen Unterschlupf gefunden, und so mit Sicherheit auch heute. Es erstaunte Piccolo wie gut er sich in dieser ausgestorbenen Gegend vom ersten Tag an zurecht gefunden hatte. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein wollte, dann dachte er jetzt nur darüber nach, um sich nicht mit der quälenden Frage der Entscheidung auseinander setzen zu müssen.  
  
Er beschloss als erstes seinen Geist von allem Anderen zu befreien, bevor er darüber nachdachte was er letztendlich tun würde. Als er nun näher an die Öffnung im Felsen heran trat konnte er spüren wie der Wind an seinen Kleidern zerrte. Sofort nachdem er jetzt einen Schritt über den Rand der Höhle hinaustrat, die gute 200 Meter über dem Boden lag, riss ihn der Wind mit, der mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit über die zerklüftete Berglandschaft fegte. Piccolo wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, doch er wehrte sich nicht sondern liess sich einfach treiben. Nach ungefähr einem Kilometer bremste er ab und blieb in der Luft stehen. Er stemmte sich gegen den Sturm, kämpfte jedoch nur reichlich halbherzig gegen diese mächtige Naturgewalt und hätte beinahe verloren, wenn er sich nicht auf einen Felsvorsprung und ausser Reichweite der fallenden und steigenden Winde in Sicherheit gebracht. Er blickte zum Himmel und seufzte.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht anders entscheiden als sie zu heilen. Doch das würde bedeuten, sein Schicksal und das der ganzen Welt in ihre Hände zu legen. In die Hände einer absoluten Fremden, in die Hände eines Saiyajin! Von Radditz` Verhalten auf ihres zu schliessen war zwar absolut kindisch, aber es war der einzige Anhaltspunkt den er hatte, und wenn die ausserirdischen Krieger einander in ihren Charaktereigenschaften ähnelten waren es keine besonders rosigen Aussichten.  
  
Und dann war da wieder diese Ungewissheit die sich in Piccolos Herz festgefressen hatte. Jemandem zu Vertrauen, den er nicht kannte, noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte ... diesen Fehler beging er schon einmal. Damals war es ein Fehler gewesen, ein Fehler den er beinahe mit seinem Leben bezahlt hätte.  
  
Diesmal jedoch war es anders. Es war nicht nur sein Leben welches auf dem Spiel stand. Jedes Leben auf diesem Planeten hing davon ab, und bekam er ihre Hilfe nicht war die Chance gegen die anderen Saiyajin zu gewinnen nicht besonders gut. Es machte Piccolo fast wahnsinnig, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er dachte noch einmal alle Eventualitäten durch.  
  
Im Grunde gab es drei Möglichkeiten:  
  
1. Er liess sie sterben und sie mussten ohne ihre Hilfe die Schlacht gegen die beiden Krieger schlagen und wenn sie diese verlören wäre die gesamte Erde dem Untergang geweiht.  
  
2. Er half ihr zu überleben und sie war wie Radditz eine falsche Schlange und tötete erst ihn, und dann die restliche Bevölkerung der Erde.  
  
3. Er heilte sie, und sie handelte ihren Worten entsprechend und half ihm.  
  
Der grünhäutige Krieger presste seine Hände von beiden Seiten gegen seinen Kopf und schrie in die Nacht hinaus. Sein Versuch den Sturm zu übertönen misslang, denn der wütete immer noch mit unverminderter Heftigkeit.  
  
Er hatte sich jetzt endgültig entschieden, und so sprang Piccolo von dem Felsvorsprung herunter. Immer Deckung suchend hinter kleinen und grösseren Felsen und Bäumen rannte er zurück zu der Höhle, in der sie immer noch bewusstlos lag und immer schwächer wurde. An der steilen Felswand in die Höhe zu klettern war für ihn trotz des starken Windes keine besonders große Herausforderung, und so stand er nur kurze Zeit später wieder ein paar Meter vom Eingang der Höhle entfernt.  
  
Nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen wie er sie heilen konnte. Was er zu ihr gesagt hatte entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, er wusste nicht wie er ihr helfen konnte.  
  
Doch da fielen ihm die Menschen ein. Diese naiven und allzeit hilfsbereiten Menschen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit die ihm blieb, doch wenn sie ihr nicht helfen konnten war alle Hoffnung sie zu heilen verloren und er war wieder auf sich allein gestellt.  
  
Während Piccolo diese Überlegung zu Ende führte, war er so abgelenkt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie der Bewohner der Höhle aufwachte und sich ihm nun näherte. Die Anwesenheit der beiden Fremden, hatte die Kreatur, die sich hier vor Kurzem niedergelassen hatte geweckt. Das war auch der Grund, warum er nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit wusste. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, und damals hatte er die Höhle leer aufgefunden.  
  
Da er der Saiyajin den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, und der laut wütende Wind immer noch alle Geräusche verschluckte, konnte er das Wesen weder sehen, noch hören, das sich jetzt, durch den Blutgeruch der von den Wunden der Kriegerin ausging angezogen, mit hoch gezogenen Lefzen und gefletschten Zähnen näher an die wehrlose Saiyajin heranschlich. Piccolo bemerkte die abscheuliche Kreatur erst, als sie sich mit einem hungrigen Knurren auf die junge Frau stürzte. Doch es war zu spät, denn das Tier hatte seine langen scharfen Krallen bereits in ihre Brust gegraben und begann, sie einzeln wieder heraus zu reissen. Sofort schoss er einen gelben Energiestrahl ab, traf den Körper des Angreifers mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Der tote Körper rutschte zu Boden und blieb mit durchbohrtem Bauch dort liegen.  
  
Schnell schritt der Namekianer zu der Saiyajinkriegerin und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Das Blut floss aus den tiefen Schnittwunden in ihrer Brust - das raubkatzen- und gleichzeitig flugsaurierähnliche Wesen hatte große Hautfetzen aufgerissen und wahrscheinlich auch die Lunge verletzt - und sie wurde immer schwächer. Piccolo wusste, dass es jetzt darauf ankam, wie schnell er war, und so vergeudete er keine weitere Sekunde mehr und hob sie auf. Vorsichtig hielt er sie fest, und schwebte mir ihr in den Armen aus der Höhle hinaus in Richtung der nächsten großen Stadt.  
  
Er flog so schnell er konnte, und sah nach kurzer Zeit die ersten Lichter. Da er früher lange unter Menschen gelebt hatte kannte er deren Gewohnheiten und fand sich gut zurecht. Er musste nicht lange suchen, und erreichte das große Gebäude nach welchem er Ausschau gehalten hatte etwa fünf Minuten nach Verlassen der bergigen Gegend. Das war jedoch kein Kunststück, denn das St. Korin Krankenhaus der westlichen Hauptstadt war auch jetzt mitten in der Nacht noch hell erleuchtet und nicht zu übersehen.  
  
Piccolo landete auf der Grünfläche vor der breiten Eingangstüre, um rundete den großen Springbrunnen und betrat dann ohne Umschweife das Innere des riesigen Komplexes. In der Eingangshalle, die selbst zu dieser späten Stunde von zahlreichen Menschen gefüllt war blieb er stehen und fühlte nach ihrer Aura. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, denn mit jedem Topfen Blut der mit einem "PITSCH" den Boden erreichte wurde ihre Chance auf Überleben immer geringer. Er erhob seine Stimme und rief:  
  
"Falls hier zufällig ein Arzt rumsteht und nichts zu tun hat, die Kleine ist schwer verletzt und bracht sofort Hilfe, also bewegt eure Ärsche hierher!!!"  
  
Diese Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn kaum waren sie im Raum verklungen konnte Piccolo aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnehmen. Ein Mann in einem weissen Kittel und zwei andere Männer die eine Trage vor sich her schoben eilten auf ihn zu.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott!! Was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Arzt sah zerknittert aus, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er seine Schicht eigentlich schon beendet hatte und schlafen gehen wollte. Doch kaum sah er ihren zerfetzten Körper und das Blut am Boden schien er wieder hellwach zu werden.  
  
"Sie ist von einem wilden Tier angegriffen worden!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten legte Piccolo die Saiyajinkriegerin auf die Rolltrage und machte einen Schritt rückwärts um die Arzthelfer bei ihrer Arbeit nicht zu behindern. Er hatte nicht gelogen was die Herkunft ihrer Wunden anging, auch wenn er den wesentlichen Teil der Wahrheit für sich behalten hatte.  
  
"Ja sieht fast so aus... ein wildes Tier?! Und wie Mister, wollen sie mir die Brandverletzungen erklären? Etwa ein feuerspeiender Berglöwe-?"  
  
Er stockte, denn der grünhäutige Mann den er gerade zur Rede stellte, während sich die Männer mit der Trage den Gang hinunter bewegten, war nicht mehr da. Er war nirgends zu sehen, auch nicht in der Eingangshalle - einfach spurlos verschwunden! Der graubärtige Arzt kratzte sich am Kopf, "Sowas..." murmelte er vor sich hin, bis ihn die Schwester aus seinen Gedanken riss:  
  
"OP 2 ist frei Doktor und zwei ihrer Kollegen warten dort bereits auf sie!"  
  
Schon verschwanden die drei Männer mit ihrer Patientin hinter der nächsten Ecke, und kurze Zeit später konnte Piccolo das Geräusch der zufallenden OP- Türe hören.  
  
Jetzt löste er sich vom Rasen auf dem er bis eben noch gestanden hatte, und schwebte auf das Dach des Gebäudes. Nachdem er dort gelandet war bemerkte er, dass seine Kleider nass waren und als er an sich hinunter sah, wurde er sich des riesigen Flecken roten Blutes bewusst. Auch als er seine Handflächen nach oben drehte klebte die rote Flüssigkeit daran.  
  
"Verdammt, was interessiert es mich eigentlich so sehr, ob sie überlebt oder nicht? Wenn ja ist es gut, aber wenn nicht KANN ES MIR DOCH SCHEISSEGAL SEIN!!!! Aber das ist es nicht... warum? Ach zum Teufel! ...Geht ja nicht, bin ich ja selber... Mist, mist, mist! Was ist es was ich fühle? Zuneigung? Pah! ...Zuneigung... "  
  
Bis jetzt war sein Leben immer ein Kampf ums Überleben gewesen und nie hatte er irgendwem gegenüber solche Gefühle empfunden. Er hatte nie irgendwelche Gefühle gehabt. Sie hatten bisher in seinem Leben keinen Platz gefunden, aber jetzt...  
  
Der kühle Wind, der den nahen Sturm schon erahnen ließ blähte Piccolos Umhang auf, und als die Windböe vorübergegangen war schmiegte sich der weisse Stoff wieder um die schlanke Gestalt des außerirdischen Kriegers. Er trat näher an die Kante des Flachen Daches und ließ seinen Blick über die Stadt streifen.  
  
Er fühlte tausende von Energien. Alle stammten sie von Menschen. Überall waren sie hier. Verpesteten die saubere Luft mit ihren Maschinen und Gerüchen. Und er, der Oberteufel Piccolo, den die Menschen seit seinem ersten Auftauchen fürchteten und zu vernichten suchten, setzte sich jetzt mit seinem Leben für deren Rettung ein.  
  
Die Welt war verrückt. Oder war er es der anfing verrückt zu werden?  
  
Doch eigentlich wusste er warum er seinem vor Kurzem noch größtem Feind Goku geholfen hatte dessen Bruder zu töten und die Erde zu beschützen, und warum er auch jetzt wieder für die sie kämpfte.  
  
Weil er angefangen hatte diesen Planeten zu lieben. Er hatte gelernt nicht nur den Hass der Welt zu fühlen, sondern auch ihre Freundlichkeit. Die Stunden alleine, ohne irgend jemanden um sich herum genoss er, doch auch die Zeit die er in der Nähe von Menschen verbrachte schätzte er inzwischen.  
  
Wenn er ihre Gefühle wahrnahm fühlte er sich auf eine seltsame weise geborgen, auch wenn er wusste dass sie nicht an ihn gerichtet waren.  
  
Und als er mit der fremden Saiyajin zusammen gewesen war hatte er auch ihre Gedanken und Empfindungen gespürt. Und das war es, was ihn zu ihr hinzog, warum er nicht wollte dass sie starb.  
  
Natürlich hätte er, der Oberteufel sich die Wahrheit niemals zugestanden, doch er empfand Zuneigung für die mächtige Kriegerin.  
  
Er beschloss sich noch ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor er wieder zu seinem Training zurück kehrte. Er ging wieder in einen Schneidersitz und löste sich vom Boden des Daches. Er wollte nicht zuviel Zeit verschwenden und allzu lange hier bleiben, aber auch er musste ruhen. Seine Gliedmaßen forderten eine Pause, und auch seine Augen schmerzten. So schloss er sie für einen Augenblick und atmete tief ein...  
  
  
  
Als Piccolo wieder erwachte war der sanfte Wind ganz abgeklungen, und der Himmel war mit Wolken bedeckt. Fluchend sprang er auf und schwebte ein Stück in den Himmel hinein.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal, ich bin eingepennt! Was ist nur los mit mir? Hab ich mich schon nicht mehr genug unter Kontrolle um-"  
  
Doch da stockte er plötzlich, denn eine ihm angenehm vertraute Energie flackerte am Rande seines Wahrnehmungsfeldes auf. Sofort flog er tiefer und näherte sich der Aura der Saiyajin. Kurz neben dem Fenster des Raumes, in dem sie sich befand, hielt er inne und verbarg sich vor den Blicken der Personen die im Zimmer aufhielten.  
  
"Wie sieht es aus Doktor?"  
  
"Falls sich Angehörige, oder dieser grüne, ungehobelte Lulatsch, bei ihnen melden, sagen Sie ihnen dass ihr Zustand sehr Kritisch ist, und obwohl wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um sie zu retten können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ob sie die nächsten Stunden überleben wird. Sie hat viel Blut verloren und war durch die Knochenbrüche und die Brandblasen so geschwächt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte als wir mit der Operation begonnen haben. Wie gesagt, alles was wir jetzt noch tun können ist abwarten und hoffen..."  
  
"Ja ihr vielleicht," knurrte Piccolo als der graubärtige Mann mit der blonden Krankenschwester endlich aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war. Er landete auf dem Fensterbrett und horchte zur Tür, ob auch wirklich niemand vorhatte den Raum in den nächsten Sekunden zu betreten. Dann sprang er zu Boden und näherte sich ihrem Bett.  
  
Ihre Narben wurden von Bandagen verhüllt, und sie war an eine Vielzahl von technischen Überwachungs- und Lebenserhaltungsgeräten angeschlossen, von denen manche gleichmäßig piepsten. Ihr Atem war kaum hörbar und ihre Haut beinahe leichenblass. Dennoch spürte der große Mann, dass ihre Energie immer stärker wurde. Aber es bestand natürlich durchaus die Möglichkeit, wie der Arzt schon gesagt hatte, dass ihr Körper den Überlebenskampf aufgab und sie wieder enorm schnell schwächer wurde. Obwohl sich Piccolo diese Aufgabe bei einem Saiyajin nicht vorstellen konnte, wollte er ihr helfen die nächsten Stunden gut zu überstehen.  
  
Er presste die grünen Handflächen gegeneinander, und begann Energie darin zu konzentrieren, die in Form von gelben Licht sichtbar wurde, und leise dröhnte. Nach einer Weile löste er die Hände wieder voneinander und hielt sie über den Körper der jungen Frau. Dann gab er die Energie frei, und der helle Schimmer verteilte sich gleichmäßig auf der beinahe leblosen Kriegerin.  
  
Sofort nachdem er ihr einen Teil seiner Kraft gegeben hatte wurde ihre Aura stärker, und er fühlte noch eine Zweite. Sie war sehr nahe, doch als Piccolo sich umsah war nichts zu sehen. Er runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
  
"Vielleicht draußen...!?"  
  
Doch als er ans Fenster trat und nach draußen fühlte war es verschwunden. Der große Krieger wandte sich wieder der Saiyajin zu und näherte sich ihr. Kaum hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht konnte er die Aura wieder wahrnehmen. An ihr vorbeigehend schritt er zur Türe und berührte sie mit zwei Fingern. Sofort nahm er Dutzende von Energien wahr, doch es waren Menschen, und die Aura die er suchte war nicht dabei. Als er jedoch neben der jungen Frau stehen blieb fühlte er es wieder, es war verrückt.  
  
Piccolo stockte. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, und streckte den Arm aus. Er zögerte, aber dann legte er ihr seine Hand vorsichtig auf den Bauch.  
  
Sofort wurde die Aura stärker und er konnte unter seinen Fingerspitzen eine Energie spüren.  
  
Jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er wahrgenommen hatte. Diese Saiyajin war nicht allein auf die Erde gekommen.  
  
TBC 


	4. Awakening

Ich danke Enna Namo (wird nicht verraten :P noch nicht), Pepperann (*leicht rotwerd* thanks ^^;) und Alex für ihre Reviews.  
  
Autor: My-Chan  
Title: Schatten der Vergangenheit - 04 Awakening  
Archiv: Ja bitte ^^ aber fragt mich vorher.   
Warnings: AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört weder mir, noch euch, sondern nur Toriyama  
  
Note: Da ich mich jetzt endlich dazu durchringen konnte, so ein Teil in html zu formattieren, sind Gedanken absofort _Kursiv_  
  
  
_Nebel floss über den unebenen Boden. Eine schlanke Gestalt schlich durch die Nacht, den guten Ohren entging nicht das leiseste Geräusch. Die Augen versuchten die Konturen der Umgebung zu erfassen, doch der Dunstschleier machte es unmöglich. Die Junge Frau fühlte eine gewaltige Energie in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen woher sie kam. _

_ Eine Windböe griff nach ihren Kleidern, zog daran und wollte das sie mitkam. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit um gefährlich unschuldig zu sein, und mit dem Wind zu fliegen. Gefahr drohte, für das gefährlichste aller Wesen auf diesem Planeten, für sie...  
Ein Zischen an ihrem Ohr. Sie fuhr herum, doch sie nahm nichts wahr. Sie zwang sich selbst ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
"Angst hilft dir," sagte sie sich selbst, "sie macht dich vorsichtig, aber lass sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnen, lass sie dich nicht beherrschen, denn sonst bist du verloren..."  
  
Angespannt blieb sie stehen als neben ihr der Boden knirschte als wäre gerade jemand darüber gelaufen.  
  
"... Kataki...," flüsterte der Wind.  
  
Wieder blähte eine Böe ihre Kleider auf, und wirbelte ihre langen schwarzen Haare nach oben. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie sprang hastig zur Seite, und der Energiestrahl der sie sonst mit voller Wucht getroffen hätte streifte nur ihre linke Schulter. Regungslos blieb sie stehen um wieder zu lauschen und zu fühlen wo sich der Feind aufhielt._

_Plötzlich vernahm sie ein schauerliches Lachen aus dem Nebel. Es schien von überall gleichzeitig zu kommen und erinnerte an ein Meckern. Ein Lachen, das klang als käme es aus Dutzenden Kehlen gleichzeitig. So abgrundtief böse, hämisch und einen nahen Tod ankündigend als käme es vom Herrn der Hölle selbst. Es jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. _

_ Sie ballte die schmalen Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Fingernägel so fest gegen die Handflächen, dass sie die Haut verletzten. Dunkelrotes Blut tropfte zu Boden.  
  
"Verdammt, wie viele sind das eigentlich?!"   
  
Der Klang ihrer Stimme beruhigte sie ein wenig. Sie war froh in dieser Nacht voller un-wirklicher Geräusche etwas zu hören was nicht so schnell verklang wie das Heulen des Windes. Das Lachen wurde lauter, kaum dass sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte. Und auch das drohende Heulen des Windes setzte wieder ein._

_Wieder zischte ein Energiestrahl an ihr vorbei. Diesmal jedoch streifte er das rechte Bein. Wie der erste Streifschuss schmerzte auch dieser nicht. Sie waren Beide nicht der Rede wert. Er war nur ein Spiel. Man spielte mit ihr. Mit ihr, dem mächtigsten Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten, und sie konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun. Wie gegen einen Gegner kämpfen der sich allen Sinnesorganen entzog? Ein Gegner, der weder zu sehen war, noch zu hören. Nur fühlen konnte sie ihn.   
  
Doch was nützte es, wenn er schnell wie das Licht seine Position veränderte? Und da waren noch andere Energien die sich ebenfalls bewegten um sie zu verwirren.  
Nein es war nicht ein Gegner, es waren 20, 30, wenn nicht noch mehr. Und sie spielten mit ihr. Wie die Katze mit der Maus.  
  
Die Maus weiss, dass die Katze vor dem Mauseloch wartet, und doch wagt sie sich hinaus...  
  
"Wie dumm du doch bist!! Dich mir zu stellen!!"  
  
Sie hört die Stimme. Sie verhöhnte die einsame Kriegerin in dunkler Nacht. Die Kriegerin die sich der Katze gestellt hatte.  
  
... Sie wagt sich hinaus, um die Katze abzulenken. Um sie abzulenken vom Mauseloch und ihrer Familie die sich darin befindet. Vielleicht stirbt sie, doch die welche sie zurück lässt werden leben...  
  
Die Energien näherten sich. Sie waren kalt, sie erinnerten an den eisigen Atem des Winters. Wieder ertönte das verhöhnende Lachen von überall her gleichzeitig. Auch die erniedrigende Stimme Desjenigen der sie hierher gelockt hatte war zu hören.  
  
"Ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet als eine solch dumme Tat!! Aber es freut mich, dass du freiwillig hierher kommst um zu sterben!! Hahahaha hahaha ha hahaha!!!! Denn das musst du! Noch nie hat jemand zu Gesicht bekommen was du gesehen hast, ob nun absichtlich oder nicht das ist egal, und hat es überlebt! Und das wird auch nie geschehen!!! Mach dich bereit zu sterben Kataki!!! Hahahaha haha ahahaha!!!!  
  
Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Sie würde nicht Kampflos aufgeben. Sie presste die Zähne aufeinander. Ein so unehrenhafter Tod war eines Saiyajins nicht würdig. Langsam ging sie in Kampfstellung. Das Knirschen der Erde war wieder zu hören. Der Kreis der Angreifer zog sich um sie zusammen. Vor ihr im Nebel war plötzlich etwas zu sehen. _

_ Sie strengte ihre Augen an um ausmachen zu können was es war. Je näher es kam desto deutlicher wurde der Umriss einer Gestalt sichtbar. Als sie noch etwa drei Meter vor ihr entfernt stand erkannte die stolze Saiyajin den echsenartigen Körperbau ihres Gegenüber. Ihre Augenbrauen bildeten ein böses V über der Nase und ihre Zähne begannen zu schmerzen.  
  
... doch nicht immer wird die Maus von der Katze getötet. Manchmal überlebt sie, um ihre Kinder zu lehren der Katze zu entkommen!  
  
Die grässliche Kreatur starrte sie mit leuchtenden roten Augen aus der Dunkelheit an. Sie setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf, und als sich die Kriegerin jetzt umsah blickte sie in mehr als drei Dutzend rotglühender Augenpaare. Und sie alle waren kaum mehr als vier Meter von ihr entfernt.  
Die Echse stieß einen zischenden laut aus und knurrte:   
  
"Tötet sie!"  
  
Sofort stürzten sich ihre Gegner mit einem einstimmigen, lauten Schrei auf sie...._  
  
  
Mit einem leisen Keuchen erwachte Kataki und schlug die Augen auf. Ein rotes Leuch-ten stach ihr in die Augen und ihr Körper verspannte sich. Hastig setzte sie sich auf, und sofort verdeckten ihr schwarze Schlieren die Sicht. Sie stützte die Stirn auf die rechte Handfläche und bewegte ihn leicht hin und her, um den Schwindelanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

  
Nach wenigen Sekunden war ihr Kopf wieder klar, und sie sah sich hastig um. Als sie sah dass der Ursprung des roten Lichts eine kleine Lampe an einem Lebenserhaltungsgerät war entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an das milde Licht der aufgehenden Sonne gewöhnt hatten sah sie sich genauer um. Ihr Blick schweifte eher desinteressiert über die Geräte im Zimmer. 

Dann entdeckte sie an der rechten Seite ihres Bettes einen Beutel mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit darin. Dem Schlauch, der davon abzweigte, mit den Augen folgend bemerkte sie, dass er zusammen mit zwei weiteren in ihrem rechten Arm mündete. Angewidert griff sie mit der linken Hand nach den Nadeln und riss sie heraus. Danach entfernte sie den Verband von ihren Armen, Beinen und dem Gesicht.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern über ihr entstelltes Gesicht und als sie die Narben unter ihren Fingerkuppen spürte schluckte sie bitter. Feuchtigkeit stieg in ihre Augen, und während sie diese mit dem Handrücken wegwischte spürte sie ein dünnes Kabel, welches von ihrer Nase aus an beiden Seiten über ihre Wangen nach hinten lief und dort zusammenführte. Auch das zog sie heraus und warf es von sich.

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie alle Schläuche und Kabel entfernt hatte, ein paar der Geräte piepsten inzwischen schon mit sehr viel Nachdruck, schwang sie vorsichtig die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sofort schossen Schmerzen durch ihren ganzen Körper. Doch sie war dankbar sie überhaupt noch spüren zu können. Es waren süße Schmerzen denn sie bewiesen ihr, dass sie noch am Leben war.   
  
Als sie an sich hinab sah bemerkte sie, dass sie nur mit einem grauen Krankenhauskittel bekleidet war. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Rüstung fiel ihr Blick auf den Schrank der neben dem Waschbecken an der Wand stand. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen ging sie darauf zu, immer darauf bedacht ihr rechtes, in Gips gehülltes Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten. 

Sie griff mit der rechten Hand nach dem Knauf um die Schranktüre zu öffnen und spürte im gleichen Moment wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Zwar versuchte sie irgendwo Halt zu finden, aber es gelang ihr nicht stehen zu bleiben, und so ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten. Ihre Stirn gegen das kühle, glatte Holz drückend wartete sie, bis sich der erneute Schwindelanfall wieder gelegt hatte. 

Langsam erhob sie sich wieder und öffnete den Schrank. Sofort erblickte sie wonach sie gesucht hatte: Der violette Spandex-Anzug, die weißen Stiefel, und der ziemlich ramponierte Brustpanzer. Sie entledigte sich des Kittels und warf ihn auf den Haufen zu den Schläuchen und Nadeln. Auch den Verband um ihren Oberkörper entfernte sie und kurz darauf folgte er dem Kittel. Vorsichtig ließ sie Energie in ihr gebrochenes Bein strömen und sprengte damit den Gips. Schützend hielt sie sich die Hand vor die Augen, damit die harten Brocken, die durch die Wucht der Sprengung weg geschleudert wurden, sie nicht verletzten konnten.

Dann griff sie nach dem Anzug und begann sich anzuziehen. Der weiche Stoff glitt über ihre Wunden, und bei jeder Berührung sog sie zischend die Luft durch ihre Zähne ein. Mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen zog sie den ersten Stiefel mit einem Ruck über ihren Fuß. Doch als sie den Zweiten anziehen wollte verschwamm das Bild wieder vor ihren Augen und sie musste sich gegen den Schrank lehnen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und umzufallen. 

Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte zog sie den zweiten Stiefel an und griff nach dem Panzer. Es gelang ihr einigermaßen gut ihn weit genug zu dehnen um ihren Kopf und die Arme durch die Öffnungen zu zwängen. Sofort schmiegte sich das dehnbare Material an ihre Brust und ihren Rücken und sie unterdrückte gerade noch einen leisen Aufschrei.   
  
Sie presste eine Hand an ihren schmerzenden Brustkorb und ging langsam zum Fens-ter. Kurz nach ihrem Erwachen war sie desorientiert gewesen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, oder wie sie hierher gekommen war. Doch als sie jetzt ihren Blick über die Stadt schweifen ließ kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück.  
Die Erde... Sie war wieder auf der Erde... In Sicherheit...

Nein, sie war noch nicht in Sicherheit. Nicht solange sie nicht wieder im Besitz all ihrer Kräfte war.

_"Wie Piccolo schon sagte, in diesem Zustand bin ich wirklich keine Gefahr, für niemanden... Außer für mich selbst."_

Kataki musste lächeln als sie an den großen Krieger dachte. Er hatte ihr geholfen, weil er auf ihre Hilfe hoffte.  
  
"Wir werden sehen..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten und einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck stieg sie auf die Fensterbank und schwebte aus dem Zimmer.

...TBC...


	5. Attracting Attention

Danke für eure Reviews Leute, und es tut mir echt leid dass ihr so lange auf den nächsten Teil warten musstet. Aber wie das Leben eben so spielt... drunter und drüber... ich hab einfach nicht mehr dran gedacht.  
  
Autor: My-Chan  
Title: Schatten der Vergangenheit - 05 Attracting Attention  
Archiv: Ja bitte ^^ aber fragt mich vorher.   
Warnings: AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört weder mir, noch euch, sondern nur Toriyama  
  


Die junge Frau blickte verwirrt auf, als an der Schalttafel vor ihr eine kleine Lampe von dem sonstigen grünen Schein in ein rotes blinken überging. Hastig drückte sie auf einen grauen Knopf und sprach in das kleine Mikrophon, welches die Verbindung zum Ärztezimmer war. 

„Dr. Andrews wir haben einen Notfall auf der Intensivstation! In Raum 308 wird ein Instrumentenausfall gemeldet! Dort liegt die junge Frau die sie heute Nacht operiert haben!" 

„Ich komme sofort hin", ertönte die Stimme eines älteren Mannes aus dem Gerät, „besorgen sie eine Trage und zwei Helfer, wir treffen uns dort!" 

Dann hörte die Schwester nur noch ein Klicken aus dem Mikro und danach herrschte Stille. Sofort sprang sie auf, und sah aus dem kleinen Verschlag in dem sie bis jetzt gesessen war auf den langen Gang. Dort erblickte sie eine Gruppe von jungen Männern die sich um den Kaffeeautomaten drängten, und denen ganz offensichtlich langweilig war. Sie trat auf den Flur und näherte sich der Versammlung mit schnellen Schritten. 

Einer von ihnen, der seinen Kaffee schon hatte und es sich gerade auf einem der Stühle bequem machte, hob überrascht den Kopf als die blonde Schwester näher kam. 

„Gibt's was?", fragte er besorgt. Er kannte sie schon und wusste dass dieser Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. 

„Ja, es gibt was, und dich brauch ich gleich mal!", sagte sie im vorbeigehen. 

„Und einen von euch brauch ich auch noch!", verkündete sie jetzt mit erhobener Stimme. "Und zwar jetzt sofort! Es eilt, wir haben einen Notfall in Zimmer 308 auf der Intensivstation!" 

Kaum einen Augenblick später löste sich noch ein junger Mann aus der Menge und griff nach einer der Rolltragen die sie gleich um die Ecke abgestellt hatten. 

„Na dann los!", meinte er und sah den Anderen der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte vielsagend an. 

Der schnappte sich die Krankenschwester und hob sie auf die Trage. Die riss überrascht die Augen auf und hielt sich hastig an der weichen Matte fest auf der sie saß um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. 

„Bob! Was soll das?!" 

„So geht's schneller mein Engelchen in Weiss", erwiderte Bob und grinste frech. Dann half er seinem Kumpel anschieben und die beiden stürmten den Gang hinunter zum nächsten Aufzug. 

Dort angekommen betraten sie sofort die freie Kabine die gerade dort angekommen war und fuhren nach oben in den 7. Stock. Ungeduldig warteten sie darauf dass die Aufzugtüren sich wieder öffneten nachdem das Ankunft - Signal ertönt war. Da der Raum mit der Nummer 308 nur wenige Meter vom Aufzugschacht entfernt war konnte man schon von dort aus das Alarmpiepsen und - Blinken der Geräte hören und sehen. 

„Oh mein Gott! Was kann da drin nur passiert sein?" flüsterte die blonde Frau entsetzt. „Vielleicht hat jemand die Verbindungen zu den Apparaturen getrennt, das wäre furchtbar!" 

Inzwischen waren die Drei vor dem Zimmer angekommen, die Krankenschwester öffnete die Türe und trat dicht gefolgt von den beiden Helfern ein. Sie kamen genau rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie eine junge Frau in einem zerfetzten Kampfanzug vom Fensterbrett nach draußen trat und nach unten stürzte. Die Schwester stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus und fiel in Ohnmacht. Bob, der noch geistesanwesend genug war fing sie auf und ließ sie dann langsam zu Boden gleiten. Dann griff er nach dem Funkgerät an seiner Jacke wählte die direkte Verbindung zur Zentrale des St. Korin Krankenhauses und sprach hastig hinein. 

„He! Zentrale! In Zimmer 308 ist gerade jemand aus dem Fenster gesprungen!! NEIN DAS IST KEIN SCHLECHTER SCHERZ!!!! Los Beeilung vielleicht lebt sie noch!" 

Er dachte an den Brunnen in dem sie gelandet sein musste. Es bestand immerhin noch die Möglichkeit dass sie es überlebt hatte. 

„Unmöglich..." 

Erschrocken drehte Bob sich um und erblickte in der Tür Dr. Andrews. Er war blass, blasser als sonst, und sah beinahe aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch beobachtete wie sie gefallen war. 

„Was ist unmöglich Doktor?" fragte ihn der andere Helfer und packte den grauhaarigen Mann an den Schultern. 

„Sie **kann** das nicht überleben... Sie hätte nicht einmal die Nacht überleben dürfen... Nicht... vor der Operation hätte sie eigentlich schon tot sein müssen..." 

Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich an und schluckten hart. Vielleicht... 

****** 

Zwar versuchte er sich ausschließlich auf seinen Gegner zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Und kaum hatte er kurz nicht aufgepasst, wurde Piccolo mit einem kräftigen Fusstritt aus der Luft geholt. Der Schwung katapultierte ihn durch einen Felsen und in den dahinter liegenden See aus dem er Sekunden später prustend wieder auftauchte. Der große Krieger erhob sich aus dem Wasser und schwebte zum Ufer, wo er landete und als erstes Mittels seines Quis sein schweres Trainingsgewand trocknete. Dann blickte er sich nach dem Angreifer um. Immer wieder war einer der beiden Körper unachtsam gewesen und hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Piccolo vereinigte seine beiden Teile wieder und schwebte höher in den Himmel hinauf. 

Er war abgelenkt gewesen, konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Fremde Saiyajin. Nur um sie, die ganze Zeit. Die Zweifel die Piccolo immer noch hatte quälten ihn. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und ihm half, denn er wollte sich nicht gegen sie stellen müssen. Einerseits weil er wusste dass er keine Chance hätte, aber dann auch wieder, weil er sich in ihrer Nähe geborgen fühlte, Zuneigung für sie empfand und nicht gegen sie kämpfen wollte. Alles was ihm blieb war zu hoffen, dass ihre Absichten ehrlich waren und sie ihn nicht hinterging. 

Piccolo ließ seinen Blick über die Felsenlandschaft streifen. Es war ihm kaum gelungen viel Zerstörung anzurichten, so abwesend war er während der letzten Stunden gewesen. Das Meiste hatte sein Körper abbekommen. 

„Und alles nur wegen einem Saiyajin, nur wegen ihr... das ist absurd!" 

Die harten Worte hallten durch die Schlucht. Doch im gleichen Moment in dem er seine Gedanken aussprach wusste er dass es nicht absurd war. Er machte sich einfach nur Sorgen, das begriff er jetzt. Piccolo hatte Gefühle, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand er etwas anderes außer Hass und Wut. Plötzlich hatte er nicht mehr nur das Bedürfnis etwas zu zerstören, er wollte beschützen. Sie war es die er beschützen wollte, mit all seiner Macht, soviel hatte die wenige Zeit in der sie zusammen gewesen waren ihn verändert. 

Aber vor allem hatte er Respekt vor dieser Frau. Ihr waren Kräfte zu eigen von denen der grünhäutige Krieger nur träumen konnte. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl schlich sich in seine Magengegend. Was wenn er sich wirklich in ihr getäuscht hatte? Sie würde die gesamte Erdbevölkerung mit einer einzigen Handbewegung auslöschen! 

Piccolo fühlte in die Richtig der westlichen Hauptstadt. Ihre Aura war bis hier zu spüren, und sie war wesentlich kräftiger als zu dem Zeitpunkt als er sie verlassen hatte. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und steuerte in die Richtung der Stadt. So schnell er konnte legte er die Strecke zurück und erreichte in knapp 5 Minuten das große Gebäude. 

****** 

Kaum hatte sie ihren Fuss von dem Fensterbrett gelöst wurde Kataki von einem erneuten Schwächeanfall übermannt. So konnte sie die Konzentration über ihre Energie nicht aufrecht erhalten und sie stürzte in die Tiefe. Zwar konnte sie sich auf der Höhe des 4. Stockes wieder fangen, doch sie war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Einige Passanten drehten sich, durch einen alten Mann auf sie aufmerksam gemacht, erschrocken zu ihr um. 

_„Verdammter Mist... das hat mir grade noch gefehlt! Aber es lässt sich wohl nicht mehr vermeiden dass die ganze Stadt erfährt dass ich hier bin, oder die ganze Welt..." _

„Schatz das wird das beste Homevideo das wir jemals hatten! Gott sei dank hab ich meine Kamera immer dabei, das würde uns ja sonst kein Mensch glauben!" 

Dem Mann war deutlich anzusehen, dass er ein Tourist war. Ein durchgeknallter Typ auf der Jagt nach Souvenirs. Auch seine Frau zückte sofort ihren Fotoapparat und begann wie wild Bilder von der jungen Frau zu knipsen die in 20 Metern Höhe über dem Boden schwebte und offensichtlich große Mühe damit hatte sie zu halten. 

_„Was nicht mehr zu ändern ist... Ich kann nicht alle töten die mich gesehen haben, dafür reicht meine Energie ganz einfach nicht... Aber die Kamera kann ich zerstören!"_

Doch als Kataki schon begann ihre wenige verbleibende Energie in der rechten Hand zu sammeln fielen ihr noch zwei weitere Menschen auf die ebenfalls filmten. 

_„Heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag..."_

Sie seufzte resigniert und verteilte die Energie wieder in ihrem geschundenen Körper. Als sie sich jetzt von der Menschengruppe abwandte, die sich schon auf dem Platz vor dem Krankenhaus versammelt hatte und ihre Bemühungen verstärkte um weiter nach oben zu fliegen wurden die Eingangstüren unter ihr mit einem Schwung aufgerissen und eine Gruppe von Leuten stürmte heraus. Sie liefen sofort zum Springbrunnen um die Verletzte die darin gelandet war zu bergen. Doch da war niemand den sie hätten retten können. 

„Was zum... Wo ist sie hin? Es kann doch unmöglich sein, dass sie da raus geklettert und weggegangen ist! Hey sie!" 

Die Ärztin packte den Hobbyfilmer am Kragen und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. 

„Mein Name ist Dr. Smith und ich suche eine schwer verletzte Frau. Sie haben doch bestimmt was gesehen, oder? Wo ist die junge Frau die im 7. Stock aus dem Fenster gesprungen ist?" 

Der untersetzte Mann warf seiner Frau einen unsicheren Blick zu und deutete dann mit seinen dicken Fingern auf die Kriegerin. 

„Da Doc. Da, da oben..." stammelte er. 

Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich die Frau um und folgte mit ihren Augen der Bewegung seiner Hand und stockte. Es war tatsächlich so wie er es gesagt hatte. Da schwebte tatsächlich die junge Patientin der letzten Nacht inzwischen schon auf der Höhe des 5. Stockes und bewegte sich kontinuierlich weiter nach oben. 

„Mein Gott... Was ist das?" 

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Auch die anderen Helfer die sie nach draußen begleitet hatten waren erstarrt. 

****** 

Piccolo konnte schon von weitem den Menschenauflauf vor dem großen Gebäude erkennen und näherte sich vorsichtig um nicht seinerseits die Aufmerksamkeit der Meute auf sich zu ziehen. Vor dem Komplex hatten sich inzwischen auch ein Feuerwehrauto, die Polizei und natürlich ein Dutzend Ü-Wagen von allen möglichen Nachrichtensendern versammelt. Er landete auf dem Dach des St. Korin Krankenhauses und lauschte den Gesprächen der Leute. 

„...also noch mal ganz langsam: Was genau haben sie gesehen?" 

„Da oben Wachtmeister! Da war sie!" 

„Wer war da oben?" 

„Na die Frau! Sie hing da am 5 Stock und ist außen an der Wand nach oben gezogen worden..." 

„...berichten hier exklusiv von den seltsamen Geschehnissen die heute am St. Korin Krankenhaus beobachtet wurden. Dr. Smith, Dr. Andrews, können sie uns genaueres sagen? Was genau ist hier passiert?" 

„Nun ja alles begann damit, dass ein seltsamer Mann mit grüner Haut eine verletzte junge Frau mitten in der Nacht zu mir brachte. Ihr Körper war in einem so schlimmen Zustand dass es an ein Wunder grenzt dass sie die 8 1/2-stündige Operation überlebt hat. Und dann vor einer viertel Stunde etwa gab mir eine Schwester Bescheid, dass in dem Zimmer in dem sie lag ein Instrumentenausfall gemeldet wurde. Ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht und als ich dort ankam sah ich gerade noch wie die Frau aus dem Fenster sprang." 

„Wahnsinn, das klingt ja alles unglaublich! Was ist dann weiter passiert?" 

„Wir wurden unten verständigt, dass im 7. Stock eine Person aus dem Fenster gesprungen sei. Also trafen wir sofort die nötigen Vorkehrungen und liefen hinaus. Doch als wir hier ankamen war niemand da. Glauben sie mir, ich konnte selbst nicht glauben was ich da sah als mich einer der Umstehenden auf die junge Frau aufmerksam machte die in ca. 20 Metern Höhe über dem Boden schwebte..." 

Piccolos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Er hatte also recht gehabt und sich nicht getäuscht, sie war wacht und sie hatte noch die Kraft gefunden zu fliegen. Aber... Wo war sie jetzt? Dass sie auf Zerstörungsflug rund um die Erde war konnte er sich schwer feststellen, denn hätte sie dafür die Kraft gefunden wären diese lästigen Menschen sicher auch nicht mehr am Leben. Vielleicht erwähnte diese komische Ärztin ja noch etwas über ihren Aufenthaltsort. So beschloss Piccolo noch etwas Geduld zu haben und zwang sich weiter zuzuhören. 

„...eine Idee wo sie jetzt ist?" 

„Als ich sie zum letzten Mal gesehen habe flog sie immer höher in den Himmel hinauf. Immer grade nach oben..." 

Natürlich! Jetzt wo die Menschenfrau es erwähnt hatte und Piccolo in die angegebene Richtung fühlte konnte er ihre Energie auch wieder wahrnehmen! 

„Also... ich kann absolut nichts erkennen... Na ja, ich danke ihnen Dr. Smith... Dr. Andrews wären sie so nett uns noch mehr von dieser seltsamen jungen Frau zu erzählen damit..." 

Das weitere unnütze Geschwätz der Reporterin interessierte den großen Krieger nicht im Geringsten. Außerdem schmerzte ihre Stimme in seinen empfindlichen Ohren. Statt dessen konzentrierte er seine Energie und schwebte in den Himmel hinauf. In die Richtung aus der er ihre Aura spürte. Obwohl er sich anstrengte konnte auch er nicht das Geringste sehen. Doch als er höher stieg tauchte ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt direkt über ihm auf. Er beschleunigte seinen Flug und schoss darauf zu. 

Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
